Nawyk
by Savia
Summary: Miniaturka. Zdecydowanie nie przypadnie do gustu fanom kanonu i szczęśliwych zakończeń.


Zamek kliknął i drzwi frontowe otworzyły się, wydając z siebie przeraźliwy jęk. Harry obserwował w ciemności jak wysoka, szczupła postać chwiejnym krokiem idzie w stronę aneksu kuchennego, zrzucając z ramion kurtkę. Ubranie upadło na podłogę.  
>Zapach seksu, alkoholu i papierosów wypełnił całe mieszkanie. Mężczyzna który właśnie do niego wszedł, otworzył drzwi lodówki i zaklął. Odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, leżącego na sofie nieopodal, pewnie chcąc sprawdzić, czy go nie obudził.<p>

Harry zacisnął powieki, choć wiedział, że jest zbyt ciemno, by Draco mógł zobaczyć, że nie śpi. Nie miał siły po raz kolejny awanturować się o to samo. Wiedział, że unikanie problemu nic mu nie da, ale był święcie przekonany, że nieustanne kłótnie również go nie rozwiążą.

A tak było lepiej dla nich obu.

Draco zamknął lodówkę i nadal się chwiejąc, ruszył w stronę Harry'ego, pozbywając się w międzyczasie przepoconej koszuli. Potknął się o coś. Zapewne o skrawek dywanu o który zawsze się potykał.

- Kurwa... - zaklął po raz kolejny, podnosząc się z podłogi.  
>Doszedł w końcu do sofy, a Harry znów zamknął oczy. Draco rzucił się na puste miejsce obok niego i wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. Potwornie cuchnął. Harry słyszał, jak powoli zdejmuje z siebie spodnie i rzuca je gdzieś w kąt, po czym wsuwa się pod kołdrę. Objął Harry'ego w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.<p>

Harry'ego zemdliło, ale nie odsunął się od blondyna nawet o centymetr. Pozwolił jego rozgrzanym dłoniom dotykać jego klatki piersiowej, doskonale wiedząc, że jeszcze jakiś czas temu dotykały kilku innych. Oddech Dracona owiał mu twarz i znajomy – zbyt znajomy – zapach wypełnił jego nozdrza.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy to z przyzwyczajenia nadal znosił nocne powroty Draco do domu i przestał o nich w ogóle wspominać. Nie potrafił odciąć się od blondyna i tak po prostu od niego odejść. Z przyzwyczajenia, z sentymentu, czy zwykłego strachu. To nieistotne.

Rano, gdy budzik obwieścił Harry'emu, że może już dać sobie spokój z udawaniem snu i spokojnie zwlec się z łóżka, ten delikatnie oswobodził się z uścisku Dracona i zabrał się za sprzątanie jego porozrzucanej garderoby. Poplamione spodnie i cuchnącą koszulę wyrzucił do prania, a kurtkę, która z pewnością nie była tą samą w której blondyn wyszedł z domu, ze spokojem powiesił na wieszaku obok drzwi.

Umył się, ubrał i wrócił do pomieszczenia, stanowiącego dla nich jednocześnie sypialnię, salon, kuchnię i jadalnię. Dostrzegłszy nadal pogrążonego we śnie Draco, zabrał się za przygotowywanie śniadania, jednak zjadł je w samotności, gdyż blondyn obudził się dopiero w czasie lunchu.

- Dzień dobry – wymamrotał, próbując skupić wzrok nabiegłych krwią oczu na Harrym.  
>Nikt nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak bardzo Harry tęsknił za głęboką szarością, która niegdyś w nich gościła. Tą samą szarością, która przeszywała go na wskroś, która wywoływała przyjemne dreszcze.<p>

- Dzień dobry – odparł Harry, powracając do lektury swojej książki.

- Która godzina?

- Wpół do pierwszej.  
>Draco pokiwał z wdzięcznością głową i spróbował wstać. Zachwiał się i z powrotem usiadł, wydając z siebie cichy jęk. Po chwili w końcu udało mu się zebrać w sobie i poszedł do łazienki.<p>

Wyglądał okropnie. Był bledszy i szczuplejszy niż zwykle. Nawet jego zwykle lśniące i gładkie blond włosy poszarzały i zmatowiały.

Harry przyłapał się na zastanawianiu, co za świństwo Draco brał tym razem.

Usłyszał, jak blondyn wymiotuje. Machnął różdżką na książkę, na co ta poszybowała w stronę regału i znalazła się dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym Harry ją znalazł. Podniósł się z obitego białą tapicerką fotela i poszedł do łazienki, by pomóc Draco.

Harry nie czuł ani krzty współczucia, dopóki nie zastał go klęczącego przed toaletą z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby miał zaraz umrzeć. Krzycząc do siebie w myślach, że przecież Draco sam tego chciał i sobie na to zasłużył, Harry opadł obok niego na kolana i objął ramieniem jego rozdygotane ciało.

Za każdym razem gdy wymiotował, Harry odgarniał mu włosy z czoła, gładził po plecach i całował w policzek, szepcąc do ucha że wszystko będzie dobrze, jednocześnie czując takie obrzydzenie do samego siebie, że równie dobrze mógłby być teraz na miejscu blondyna.

Gdy Draco w końcu uspokoił się i usiadł na podłodze, opierając się o chłodną ścianę i dysząc ciężko, Harry usiadł obok niego, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Jesteś żałosny – mruknął Draco w przestrzeń, rękawem ocierając pot z czoła.

Nie powiedział nic więcej, żadnych podziękowań ani przeprosin, a Harry dobrze wiedział, że w rzeczywistości były to jedyne słuszne i szczere słowa. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest żałosny. Nawet bardziej niż Draco, który niemal każdego wieczora bez słowa opuszczał ich mieszkanie i wracał dopiero nad ranem.

- Wiem – odpowiedział w końcu, wzdychając ciężko.

Draco spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się smutno, po czym pochylił głowę i złożył na ustach Harry'ego krótki, ale głęboki pocałunek. Pocałunek, który smakował goryczą, żalem i milionem kłótni, które nigdy nie wybuchną, a Harry'emu nie pozostało nic innego, tylko go odwzajemnić.

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas siedzieli w milczeniu na zimnych kafelkach, zastanawiając się, który jako pierwszy będzie miał odwagę, żeby to wszystko skończyć. A może żaden nigdy nie będzie na tyle odważny i do końca życia będą tkwić w tym autodestrukcyjnym układzie? Kto wie?

Draco wstał i wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając Harry'ego samego, z jego sprzecznymi myślami.

Był ciekaw, czy kiedykolwiek uda im się przerwać tę nić, która nadal ich łączyła, choć cała reszta już dawno została przerwana. Dobrze wiedział, co to była za nić i że tak łatwo jej się nie pozbędzie, ale odrzucił tę myśl na bok.

Zastanawiał się, czy kiedyś przywyknie do tego wszystkiego na tyle, że może nawet polubi ten styl życia.

Wreszcie, podniósł się z podłogi i opuścił łazienkę.

Draco musiał być głodny.


End file.
